Again and Again
by Sango The Lecher Slayer
Summary: SessKag. When Kagome and Sesshomaru meet under strange circumstances, what normally would have torn anyone apart is going to push them together. But hey, nothing involving pink fuzzies is ever normal - and neither are they. Once More - edit
1. And So It Begins

**Again and Again**

**Provided by Sango The Lecher Slayer**

Disclaimer: Fine, so maybe I don't own Inuyasha yet… But I will some day. When I'm a powerful lawyer (and psychologist) I will finally rule all and own the copy write. Bwahaha-- coughcough swallowed my mint…

Chapter One: And So It Begins

"What the fu-! Eww, disgusting!"

That was Kagome's first thought when she saw Inuyasha and the clay pot kissing. Her next thoughts however were, "He – he kissed her! Why? I thought that maybe we stood some kind of chance to be together. Damn! Why me? First I find out that Koga kissed Jakken and then I find out that Hojo kissed Ayumi… and Eri… and Yuka… Wait that doesn't even matter, I don't like them at all."

It was then that realization set it. Broken and crying, she ran away from the scene (or nightmare) silently without Inuyasha even noticing her arrival or departure and Kikyo smirking wickedly.

Running in full panic while trying to banish the disturbing images from her head, she ran smack dab into a cold concrete wall. "Since when did they have concrete in the Feudal Era?" was her first thought. She looked up to see the completely impassive face of Sesshomaru, or he would have been completely impassive if not for the fact that his eyes were burning in anger at the fact that she had just gotten her 'filthy human scent and tears' on his outfit.

"Human, tell me why my half brother is not with you."

"Well, you see I was in - "

"Wench, I did not come here to hear your pathetic story. You will tell me where he is this very moment."

"Why you over pompous arrogant jerk! My name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me. Kagome. Get it? Got it? Good." She huffed and blew her bangs out of her eyes.

'What is wrong with this human? Does she dare insult me to my face?'

After staring at him for a couple of seconds, Kagome began to walk away. With no hesitation, the ruthless demon quickly pinned her to the tree with his hand wrapped around her neck. "Wench, you are not in any position to insult me. You will tell me why you are without my hanyou half brother this instant or it will mean the lives of you an your pup."

'What the hell? My pup? Crap on a cracker Shippo's here!' "Don't hurt him please, I'll tell you what I know." Once, he released her she mumbled, "Men… er Demons these days."

"Long story short, he was kissing the dead clay pot of a bitch and where they were going was _not_ somewhere pretty. For the sake of your eyes I suggest you stay away. Now give me Shippo"

"Foolish miko, you are in no position to make demands." He replied stoically. 'Who does this foolish woman child think she is? I can sense she is hot-headed and stubborn. Her eyes show too much emotion.'

"Woman, I will make you a proposition."

"Yes, Lord Fluffy."

"Silence you insolent wench! You will address me properly."

"Fine, fine Sesshomaru-sama I consent, please continue."

"This Sesshomaru requires that you aid him in the quest of killing Naraku. In return, I will offer you shelter and proper training to enhance your miko skills and defenses in battle."

"What has Naraku done to you?"

He replied icily, "That is none of your business. I will meet you before the sun rises tomorrow and you and your pup shall come with me human."

"Kagome."

"What?"

"That is my name, please use it. I accept your proposal Sesshomaru. Tomorrow before dawn I will meet you by the Bone Eaters well."

Without so much as a goodbye, Sesshomaru was gone. Kagome thought to herself, 'Well at least I did well acting diplomatically, even if it was only at the end.' With that thought she happily skipped back to camp with a Shippo who had passed out from all of the excitement – The excitement being the capturing of himself by the almighty Sesshomaru.

o0OOO0o

Kikyo left Inuyasha later on with a smirk on her face. Another mission had been accomplished. 'Inuyasha I am one step closer to bringing you to hell with me.' With that sinister thought in mind, she returned to Naraku, her lover and supplier. Only with his plan and resources could she succeed.

o0OOO0o

Inuyasha never even smelled Kagome. He was on his way back walking with a blissful smile on his face when the guilt started to settle in. Kagome should have been back by then, what if she had seen them? Why did he even care, Kikyo was going to be his mate and Kagome had no choice in the matter… None whatsoever. So why did he feel so guilty? Almost as if he had made a horrible mistake. 'Feh, Kikyo is gonna be my mate and that's what I always wanted. Who cares about the wench's feelings?'

o0OOO0o

Mysterious eyes watched in the dark. "Foolish half breed you will pay for what you did."

o0OOO0o

So! This is the edited version of Once More. The updates will be getting more radical (and better) as time goes on, so review if you want them!

Sango TLS


	2. When I Say ‘What the?’ You Say ‘Hell’

**Again and Again**

**Made Possible by Sango The Lecher Slayer**

A/N: I've gotten only a few hits for this story, but I feel that if you see more of the story and enjoy its funny-ness, that you will review.

"…" Words

'…' Thoughts

-…- Actions

Disclaimer: Because angry lawyers, unfortunately, surround me, I release the following statement: I never said it was mine! Only Rumiko Takahashi owns the copyright! I don't own Napoleon Dynamite, and I definitely don't own all of the ice cream in the world.

Chapter 2: When I Say 'What the?' You Say 'Hell'

One day, Olivia and her brother Todd decided to go out into the magical forest when suddenly, there was a bunny! It wasn't just your average bunny, however, it was pink, sparkly, had sharp teeth, and an evil look in his right eye. Olivia pulled Todd out of the way as the bunny bounded across the forest and disappeared mid-leap into a well-house.

"Uhh... that was weird. The door to that building was shut. I can see the lock from here."

"You're telling me. When do you think we can move back to Cali?"

o0OOO0o

As Kagome walked back to the village with the passed out Shippo in her arms, she felt as if someone was watching her. "Could it be Sesshomaru? Wouldn't put it past him, that perv." As she heard snarling from the bushes she paled and shouted, "Hey! Sorry, nothing personal. Ow! My leg!! What the --" With that she quickened her pace towards Kaede's hut and the village, and in her haste missed the pink furry rock that lay next to a bush. "Wait, what I am thinking? Why would Sesshomaru of all people be stalking _me_? That was only the third time we've met."

Once she was at the village, she quickly packed her things and looked for her friends to say her temporary goodbyes. A thought had occurred to her while she was walking to the village and scratching her leg: 'I don't know why, but all of the sudden it makes sense to go with Sesshomaru. I know that we're bitter enemies, and that he has tried to kill me on occasion, but if we're going to defeat Naraku, then I need to know how to actually do something.'

She put down her pack and sat down for a moment, unconsciously scratching her leg more vigorously. 'I don't know why this never occurred to me! Sesshomaru is strong, and we need strong fighters in order to win the battle. I know that if I go with him, we'll probably have a better shot at beating Naraku. Ultimately, we will need to have more people involved than just Sesshomaru and I. I know that Sango and Miroku would be glad to assist us because Naraku has personally hurt them too.' Now, all she needed to do was convince Sesshomaru…

Maybe we should rephrase that. Convincing Sesshomaru to allow her friends along would be like asking a brick wall to give you a strawberry ice cream cone. It wasn't gonna happen. This was definitely going to be hard.

After those depressing thoughts, she came upon Kaede in the village, helping a young woman heal her daughter. After waiting for quite a while (actually it was less than five minutes) Kagome began to grow impatient. A minute later she exploded, "Kaede! I'm leaving so won't you give me a hug and some advice. Gosh!" She quickly snapped her head to the right and started muttering about tater tots, old people, and birds…

Kagome's shouting had woken Shippo up. "Mama, where are we going?" The young kit inquired innocently.

"Who me?"

The village whipped their heads around and gave her a look.

"OK, that's 'nickname' is a new development..."

"What are you talking about, Kagome?"

"Eh, never mind and BTDubs, we're leaving with Sesshomaru." The kit promptly passed out. 'Hm, maybe I should have told him why first. Nah.'

Kaede finally looked up from what she was doing and acted as if she had never heard Kagome's previous out burst. "Child, what is it ye are seeking?"

"I'm coming to say goodbye Kaede. I'll miss you dearly."

With that, tears began to come to Kagome's eyes. "Worry not child, for you are strong. I have no doubts I shall see you again."

With those wise words (of which we have no clue what they actually mean) Kagome left in search of her two other friends.

o0OOO0o

"HENTAI!" –smack- -bam boom crash shake…thud- -sigh- 'Yep, I definitely found Sango and Miroku.' –smack- -smack- -punch- -kick- "Hey Sango," Kagome shouted, "I think he's out of it now!" Sango just blushed and kicked him one more time for good measure making the poor monk groan in pain.

"So, Kagome, what do you need?" The slayer asked.

"Sango, I'm leaving." The young miko replied sadly.

"No! Why? Oh no, did you see Inuyasha at it again with the Kikyotch"

"How did you know? Wait a second, back up what's a Kikyotch?"

Hesitantly, the young slayer took a few steps backword –smack- "That's not what I meant by back up. It's just an expression in my time almost to say 'Can you repeat that?' or something to that extent." Now reassured, Sango went back to her previous spot next to Kagome. "Kikyotch. Kikyo – Clay pot – Bitch. Kikyotch!"

Pause.

Awkward turtle.

"Okay Sango if you say so… Anyway yes I did come to say goodbye. I'll miss you."

The two girls hugged. "I'll miss you too, Kagome,"

"Me also, Kagome."

"Miroku!"

"Yes it is I. For you Kagome, here is one last goodbye grope" –grope grope -

-smack smack- "Miroku!" Sango furiously demanded "Why did you grope me? I'm not leaving."

"My precious Sango, I did not want you to feel left out." –smack-

Miroku: KO'ed

"Kagome, I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are you going with?"

"Not at all Sango, I'm going with Sesshy-chan."

"Se-ss-sesshy-chan?" Kagome scratched her leg and started thinking, 'Maybe I should explain why I'm going with him first. Wait, hold up. Why am I calling him Sesshy-chan? I should probably stop… Nah, I'm not one to stop the party.'

Aloud Kagome chanted, "Paaaaaaar-tay!"

Sango now passed out and fell to the ground. Actually, she would have fallen if Miroku hadn't _coincidentally_ woken up and caught her as she fell.

"Noooooooo! My Sango has left me! Never fear Sango I shall come with you to the afterlife." –rub rub-

-smack- "I'm up Miroku, I'm alive."

"Oh thank heavens, my dearest Sango."

"Shut it."

"Yes ma'am."

Kagome had to laugh at the antics of her closest friends. 'They are so perfect for each other, only Sango doesn't know it. I wouldn't put it past Miroku though.'

"Look, I'm sorry to interrupt your moment here but I do have to leave."

"Farewell, Kagome, we will miss you!" They both chorused. "Goodbye!"

After Kagome was out of hearing range Sango wondered aloud, "How come Shippo was unconscious?" Miroku simply shrugged and both walked away.

o0OOO0o

Kagome ran back to Kaede's hut to get all of her things that she had left inside. As she tried to leave she realized a certain someone was blocking her way. "Oi, wench, just where do you think you're going." "Inuyasha I'm leaving." "Why bitch? Did I say you could leave?" "You have your Kikyotch-I mean Kikyo now. Leave me alone."

To Inuyasha's surprise Kagome wasn't breaking down like he thought she would. Instead, she looked normal. 'Who could have caused that? Whatever the wench still isn't leaving me. So what if I have Kikyo, I still control Kagome.' "Look wench you are not leaving my sight got it?"

Kagome, instead of being pissed off or crying just look apathetic. "Inuyasha, sit." –boom- "I'm leaving now with Sesshomaru and there is nothing you can do to stop me." With that, Kagome daintily stepped over Inuyasha with her large yellow bag, her uniform skirt swishing and Shippo in hand.

Inuyasha was seeing yellow. Then green. Then red. 'That traitor! That - What the?? - Oh, gotta get that fire rat out of my face. Where was I? That traitor. That bitch. She is mine. If Kikyo is mine then so is Kagome, after all she is her reincarnation.' Inuyasha laughed evilly and swore aloud, "Sesshomaru I _will_ get Kagome back and when I do you're gonna wished you stayed away."

o0OOO0o

The mysterious eyes watched over Inuyasha with disapproval. "Boy, you know nothing of which you speak." The figure bowed its head and moved to leave.

"Ow! What the hell is that?!?" The person swiveled around and saw an pink furry sandal by the side of the road. In a blink, the creature had disappear. Shrugging, and scratching its ankle, the figure returned to its home, awaiting a certain time…

o0OOO0o

A/N: Who caught the reference to evil pink bunnies?? (They aren't quite what you think they are). And I bet you want to know who the mysterious person is.

Review for Chapter 3

Shoutout to Yunie91. You know who you are. (PS: I'm sorry. Ask me why although you already know. It's AWFUL).


	3. Hey! Ho! Let's Go!

**Again and Again**

**Wrapped Lovingly by Sango The Lecher Slayer**

So… I legit got 3 reviews, but for those of you who did review, I'm going to post the new chapter!

Review for Chapter 4.

"…" Words

'…' Thoughts

-…- Actions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I won't say it again

Chapter 3: Hey! Ho! Let's Go!

Kagome and Shippo (who was now conscious) left Kaede's hut and went to the Bone Eater's Well to meet Sesshomaru, with the mysterious -random- creature following their every move.

Kagome no longer felt sad at all, as you would assume, instead she felt a sense of freedom, where she knew she would no longer have to attach herself to someone who only used and abused her. This mentality showed clearly on her face. She was a smart girl… All she was wondering was why the hell it took so long. Shippo wouldn't be one to question it. 'I'm just happy that mama is happy. She used to be so sad before. Wait, why did I just call her mama?' He absent-mindedly scratched his elbow.

Once they reached the well, no one noticed the pink fluffy tree only about 10 inches away from Kagome's face. But hey. Just as Shippo was about to question it, they saw Sesshomaru, and things changed, "Woman, I demand to know why you look so strange, especially after your run in with the half breed."

"You callin' me fat?!"

"Hn."

Kagome began muttering angrily under her breath, "I knew I should have signed up for Weight Watchers. How could I have let my New Year's Resolution go so quickly? I thought that with all of my traveling…"

While Kagome kept talking to herself, with Shippo nodding sympathetically on her shoulder ("Don't worry, girl, I'm sure you'll work somethin' out, kk?"), Sesshomaru felt his patience slip, "Miko! You will answer me when I talk to you." When she still didn't answer he realized his error.

"Wench."

"…"

"Girl."

"…"

"Woman."

"…"

"Kagome?"

"Yes," she answered sweetly.

"You will answer me when I speak to you. Why do you not respond to 'miko'? It is your occupation."

"I respond only when people call me by my name. I'm not defined by my 'occupation.' How would you like it if I called you 'demon'?" she hissed back in his face. "If you decide not to call me by my given name, I have several other names to call you."

"You wouldn't woman."

"Oh, but Sessho-kun, I would."

For some reason, Sesshomaru thought as he resisted the urge to scratch his leg, that this was downright sex-ay. 'How come she is not afraid of me? It is odd within most humans, and from others I would demand fear and respect for me, but with her it just feels right this way.' He smirked he demanded, "Come with me, miko."

"But of course Fluffskers," and she scooped Shippo and her belongings into her arms and waltzed towards him. 'The girl never ceases to confuse me,' Sesshomaru thought.

"Woman, I will tell you this once. We will stop only one time, after the sun has set. We will then rise at dawn to continue our journey. My residence is two days away from here."

"Yes, your holiness!" And Kagome mock bowed towards him. You could almost see Sesshomaru puff up. 'Finally, the woman respects me.'

Kagome was thinking though, 'Why didn't he just say his house or his home… Geez, who put a stick up his ass?'

"A stick up my ass you say?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes Kagmama," Shippo answered, since it seems Sesshomaru wouldn't be answering for a while. It might have had to do with what he was pondering.

'A stick up my ass? What does that mean? Surely by the wicked look on her face it must have been something derogatory. I should kill her for her insolence but I can't. She'll get what comes to her when this is over.'

'I hope he doesn't kill me for that comment.' Kagome prayed.

-snore- "Chocolate… Demon pixies… Gah! Tree!" Shippo was suddenly fast asleep and earning himself some weird looks from Kagome.

"Kids these days…"

o0OOO0o

After sun set, they set up camp. Kagome boiled water for ramen and offered Sesshomaru some but he declined… Not so politely…

-Flash Back-

Kagome: Hey, Fluffy Overlord of the Universe, would you like some ramen.

Sesshomaru: Foolish girl, I will not eat your food.

Kagome: Hey! What's wrong with my food?

Sesshomaru: -scoffs- You made it. It will probably kill us all.

Kagome: No one can screw up instant ramen. –gasp- Hey! You insulted my cooking!

Sesshomaru: -- Yes I did… That only took you about five minutes

Kagome & Shippo: O.O

-End Flash Back-

The results? A pouting miko from the future, a passed out Shippo, and a smug Tai Youkai… Oy.

About an hour later after they had retired, (actually, only Kagome and Shippo were going to sleep. Sesshomaru was 'above them and their petty needs') someone came out from the shadows, waking Kagome without Sesshomaru's knowledge. The firelight reflected in her golden eyes.

"Katiya, what are you doing here now, I told you to wait until I summoned you."

"Oh you know me, Sesshomaru, I just couldn't stay away. –wink wink- You know what you do to me." Kagome almost passed out at that remark.

"Cease your foolishness. Tell me what you saw. I do not completely believe the miko."

Kagome was indignant, 'Why wouldn't he believe me, I mean, what do I have to lose by telling him the truth?'

Katiya was confused, "Why wouldn't you believe her? She wouldn't lose anything by telling you the truth."

Kagome was floored, 'That's the same thing I just thought!'

Katiya smirked, 'The girl doesn't know I can read her thoughts! She did make a good point however.'

"I have no reason to trust her," Sesshomaru replied, showing no emotion.

"Oh come on Fluffy-sama, you and I both know that you have emotions," Katiya replied.

Kagome's first thoughts were, 'I think I'm gonna like this girl.'

Katiya then smiled wickedly, "Besides I think you like her." Kagome passed out with a large woosh noise. Of course, Sesshomaru was immediately concerned. He unconsciously scratched his elbow, saying, "What did you do to her, cat?"

"Oh, ease up and get a life. She was just surprised at the thought that you had feelings."

"It would be best if you told me now what you saw and heard."

Katiya sighed and gave in, "Fine." She spent the next two hours relaying every event that had occurred as she had watched Inuyasha and the group in the forest, including how she had followed them both and masked her scent so Sesshomaru wouldn't pick up on it.

With that, Katiya left and went on her journey towards Sesshomaru's palace to prepare for Kagome' arrival. "Kagome, you and I are going to be close friends… Together, we can torture Fluffy-sama. Bwahaha bwahaha."

As you can guess, she scared off several birds and other woodland creatures with her horrendous evil chuckles.

**A/N**: Paaaaaaaaaaaaartay


End file.
